


Insatiable

by Eilowyn



Series: Felicity Watches TV. Everyone Else Deals. [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, The ladies of Teen Wolf are even cooler than the guys without shirts.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilowyn/pseuds/Eilowyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thea and Felicity are bonding over a TV show when tragedy strikes. Spoilers for season 3 of Teen Wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> I was devastated when Allison Argent died. Still haven't gotten over it. So, Thea and Felicity have bonded over the pack, and their grief is palpable. Also, [here](http://youtu.be/J9kqedLFgno)'s my favorite Coach Finstock video. In case you need something to cheer you up.
> 
> Oh, and Teen Wolf and Arrow are not mine. If they were, Tommy and Allison would still be alive. Oh, and Boyd. And Moira.

“So, how many ripped shirts do you think they’ve gone through on the show?” Thea pops an M&M in her mouth. When Felicity had told her about her favorite TV snack – M&Ms in popcorn – she had been skeptical. Now, however, she was a convert.

After binge watching the first two seasons of _Teen Wolf_ online, Thea and Felicity had made a pinky swear pact to watch season three as it aired, reducing the risk of being spoiled by social media. Felicity tended to put people who spoil her TV shows on the TSA’s no-fly list, but Diggle had told her to stop when she threatened Lyla after season 2 of _Scandal_ was ruined for her. 

Felicity’s brow furrows at Thea’s question. “Well, let’s see. Derek basically goes through one ripped shirt per episode times twenty-four episodes a season times three seasons…that’s 72 ripped shirts for Derek.”

The sounds of an advertisement for another bad reality show MTV is subjecting them to (instead of playing music videos like they should) echoes in the background. The two women had relaxed their tense postures the moment the commercials began; watching the show live means sitting through commercials, and sitting through commercials means a chance to breathe in between bouts of gut-wrenching suspense.

“Okay,” Thea says, “so we have 72 for Derek, let’s say 72 for Scott…” 

“How many do we count for the twins?” Felicity wonders, “and does it count as one or two shirts when they do it their Vulcan-body-meld-super-wolf thing?” The whole body meld thing had always kind of creeped her out.

“They don’t really do as much with Stiles – if they did, the pornographic Sterek fan art on Tumblr would break the Internet…” 

“And there was the guy who looked like Roy—“

“Still don’t see it.” 

“Come on, Thea! Throw on a red hoodie and the guy _is_ Roy!” 

“Well, Ollie agrees with me; Jackson doesn’t look a thing like Roy!”

“You’re brother’s also an obtuse moron about these kinds of things…”

“You can call your boss an obtuse moron?” Thea doesn’t think this is a regular occurrence in corporate culture.

“And I do it to his face.” She is proud; refusing to get Oliver coffee is just one of the many rebellions she does as his EA. 

Thea eats another M&M, face thoughtful. “I think Derek is my favorite guy to see shirtless.” 

“I’d say your brother is my favorite guy to see shirtless—“ 

“—But then I’d have to kill you, because _eww_! _Gross_! He’s my _brother_!” 

“What? He’s pretty!”

The bright, cheery colors of an ad for tampons fades into the darker tones of the _Teen Wolf_ episode. 

“Shh!” Thea hisses. “It’s starting!”

Both women lean forward, eyes intent on Felicity’s large LCD television. They are silent as they watch fixedly.

Then something happens that wrings gasps and cries of horror from their mouths.

_The battle was fierce—nothing but the sounds of wolves growling and katanas clanking could be heard._

_Allison Argent has fought hard, using her bow as a close-ranged weapon, but she finally has a chance to use an arrow to save Isaac. She nocks it, she breathes._

_Allison releases the arrow_. _It hits the onii directly in the chest, green light pouring from the wound as it screams. The earth shakes. Her satisfied face flashes on the screen, before the horror of a sword gouging through her chest can register._

_Lydia screams the name of her best friend._

_Scott rushes to the scene, watching Allison fall from behind a chain-linked fence. The oniis leave as Scott runs to Allison, taking her into his arms as she collapses._

_Isaac falls to his knees._

_Kira runs into the arms of her mother._

_All watch as Scott cradles Allison in his lap._

_“Allison…” He calls her name._

_Her breaths are fast and deep, as if she cannot get enough air into her lungs, but Lydia is her first concern._

_“Did you find her? Is she okay? Is Lydia safe?”_

_Scott whispers the affirmative, and Allison’s face registers her relief._

_Scott grabs her hand – her hand covered in her archery glove and red nail polish – trying to pull some of her pain into him._

_“I can’t… I can’t take your pain…”_

_Allison’s breathing has evened and a beatific smile graces her face._

_“That’s because it doesn’t hurt.”_

_Her voice is clear, confirming her words._

_“No…” Scott realizes that no matter how he denies it, this is the end; it’s really happening._

_“It’s okay…”_

_“Allison…”_

_“It’s okay… it’s okay.” All of her attention is now on comforting Scott as sobs begin to wrack his body._

_“It’s perfect,” she reassures him as he strokes her hair. “I’m in the arms… of my first love…” Her breath hitches. “The first person I’ve ever loved.” Even though her voice is weakening, there is strength behind the meaning of her words. “The person I’ll always love.”_

_He is devastated, unable to hold back the tears anymore._

_“I love you, Scott… Scott McCall…”_

_He shakes his head, trying to deny what is happening, if only to keep her for a little while longer. “Allison, please don’t…Allison… don’t, please!”_

_“You have to tell my dad…you have to tell my dad…” She tries to relay one last message to her father, the other man she’s always loved.  “You have to tell him…”_

_She gasps, trying to breathe._

_Until she doesn’t breathe anymore._

_“No!” Scott’s whispered pleas come out in between his sobs. Isaac watches; dazed by what he is seeing._

_James Vincent McMorrow’s voice begins to fill the scene, the soft playing of strings his only accompaniment._

_Scott kisses Allison’s brow._

_Lydia screams in horror, Stiles reaching for her as she falls into his arms, devastated._

_The heavy footfalls of Chris Argent interrupt the silent mourning of the scene._

_He sees Kira and her mother._

_He sees Isaac._

_He sees Scott and Allison._

_His face shows his awareness as he realizes his daughter is gone, and the camera pulls away from Scott and Allison, leaving them to the dark._

Thea and Felicity are frozen, mouths wide open as they gaze at the screen.

It takes a moment for awareness to hit. They don’t react until the credits begin rolling and the after show is teased. 

_“I have just three words for you. WHAT THE F---“ The last word is bleeped out as Jill Wagner informs viewers what to expect during_ Wolf Watch _._

“I…”

It is Thea who speaks first, though her eyes don’t leave the television. Obnoxious commercials for acne cream and body spray echo in the living room.

“I…" 

Though she tries, Thea is unable to verbalize her thoughts.

Felicity, however, has been through numerous shocking television deaths throughout the years. She has the experience to be able to articulate her feelings. 

“They did not just do that,” she says, almost unable to comprehend that they just killed Allison Argent. “They did not _fucking just do that_!”

Thea turns towards Felicity, voice strained. 

“I think they really did just do that.”

“They killed Allison Argent.” 

“Yeah.”

“Allison Argent is dead.”

“Yeah.”

Felicity pauses.

“I don’t care how many times they have hot guys rip their shirts off. You _do not_ kill off one of my girls, and Allison Argent was one of my girls.” She puts her head in her hand.

“I know! She was an archer, and she was _so_ much cooler than Ollie!”

“The fox from Disney’s _Robin Hood_ is cooler than your brother.” Felicity is mubling as her hand strokes her forehead as if she has a headache. Thea has to agree with the other woman.

“And at least Disney never killed off any beloved characters!” Thea is righteous in her anger. 

“Bambi’s mom?” 

“Oh, yeah.”

_Wolf Watch_ begins, and they sit, silent for a while as J.R. Bourne mourns his TV daughter and Christian Taylor makes excuses on behalf of the writers and producers who decided killing Allison was a good idea.

Thea heaves a heavy sigh, and looks over at Felicity, who is crying softly. 

“Felicity?” She asks, putting a hand on the other woman’s shoulder. 

“You know what?” Felicity speaks after a long pause, voice heavy with tears.

“What?”

“I blame Oliver.”

Thea doesn’t follow her logic.

“Why do you blame Ollie?”

“He’s the one who suggested we pick a show to watch together so we can bond." 

“Well, we did watch a show together, and I’d like to think we bonded.” Thea is in cheer-up-Felicity mode.

“We did,” she agrees, “but he _knows_ how I get about fictional characters, and he knows what happens when one of them dies.”

“Maybe…” Thea is desperate, unsure if she wants to exonerate her brother or comfort Felicity more. “Maybe he knew a character would die, and he knew it would bring us closer together.” 

“I don’t think he’s that Machiavellian,” Felicity says, grabbing a napkin from below the packets of red pepper and parmesan cheese that came with the pizza now sitting on the coffee table. She blows her nose; it isn’t pretty. She’s never been someone to cry prettily.

“We can still blame him, though,” Thea concedes, stroking Felicity’s hair.

An idea occurs to her.

“You know what might cheer us up?” The says, trying to sound positive and chirpy.

“What?”

“YouTube mash-ups of Coach yelling at Greenberg!” 

Felicity sniffles, though she has stopped crying.

“Can we also watch the _Independence Day_ speech?”

“Yeah!” Thea is happy that she’s been able to help Felicity through her grief. “We can watch any ‘Best of Coach Finstock’ video you want!” Thea grabs Felicity’s tablet and begins pulling up the YouTube app. 

“But we can still blame Oliver?” Felicity has scooted closer, and the two women rest their heads against each other, looking down at the tablet’s screen.

“Sure,” Thea says, smiling in a moment of comfort and solidarity. “We can still blame Ollie.”


End file.
